PRONGS
by Ummay Winchester
Summary: Harriet Harry Potter did not expect to land in this unfamiliar world where there is no magic, just superheroes and aliens. seriously aliens? Now as a part of the Avengers, she makes friends and lives a life away from the memories of the war and a chance to find her dogfather again. might become fem!harry/Steve rogers later. I DON'T OWN HP OR AVENGERS.


_**CHAPTER 1: PROLOGUE**_

 _ **AN:**_ _ **I am really sorry for disappearing like I did this year. I had a hectic year and I still do. Let me tell you that preparing for medical entrance is torture. I have not abandoned FIFTEEN AGAIN! And will not abandon it. It's just that I am having a huge writers block there. So I decided to write this fic to take my mind off. Hope you enjoy.**_

 _ **WARNINGS:**_ _ **Female Harry Potter. Fem!Harry/Steve Rogers. Dimension travel. Master Of Death Harry.**_

 _The previously homey flat now felt cold. Everything was packed to be whisked away to England. A lonely figure stood staring at her reflection in the mirror. Her beautiful raven hair fell to her back. She pulled out a hair tie and tied her hair into a messy bun, not caring about the messy part. The messy black hair was one of the few physical attributes she inherited from her beloved father. Everybody did say that she looked just like her mum except for the Potter hair she got from her dad. Her emerald green eyes were tired and old for such a young age. They were hidden behind a pair of old wire rimmed glasses that belonged to her father. She knew she looked dorky in those glasses but she loved that pair and had been using them since her graduation. From where did her father get a pair of muggle glasses she'll never know? And yes! It was her father that left her the bad eye sight. She had undergone a laser therapy a few years back but still did not have the heart to throw away the pair, so instead she replace the lenses with powerless lenses._

 _Harriet 'Harry' Lily Potter was anything but normal. After the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry was depressed to say the least. After losing everything, her parents, her childhood, her dogfather, her friends and peers, her uncle Remus, she still stood tall. It was the death of her love, Fred Weasley that broke the dam. She somehow still had pushed on._

 _After the trials and the funerals, Harry had decided to take a break. She had to carry her inheritance in the seven keyed trunk that Mad eye had left her, as the goblins did not want to do any business with the "thief". After acquiring all the required muggle IDs and documents, Harry had moved to the USA after leaving the properties to Teddy, Ron and Hermione (not that they knew)._

 _Harry was quite content for a few years. She had her muggle degree from a nice university. And now she was thinking of opening a cafe/ diner in New York. It was Molly Weasley whose threat to 'drag you back to England by your ear' that made her pack her stuff and sell the apartment._

 _Harry now stood in front of her dresser looking at the reflection of the tattoo that sat in between her shoulder blades. It was a simple tattoo but it was her biggest secret. A secret she had not even shared with Ron and Hermione. It was a triangle, a circle and line. The mark of the deathly hallows. It had appeared when she was hit by the Avada Kedavra. It felt like the hallows had merged with her. She could summon any of them with just a thought, even after she had dropped the stone and thrown away the wand._

 _A soft hoot drew her attention from her musing. Hedwig. After Harry had woken up as the master of death, Hedwig had somehow also risen as a white phoenix. Ironic really, that the master of death had the symbol of life as her familiar. And thankfully Hedwig was able to morph back and forth between her owl and phoenix forms._

 _Harry petted Hedwig before shrinking her trunk and placing it on her neck chain. Harry was not happy to go back. The streets still haunted her. She still felt guilty for Freds, death even after every Weasley made it clear that they did not blame them. But she had to go back now. Harry took one last look at her old apartment before closing the door and appareling away to the park from where she would take the portkey to London._

 _What Harry had not anticipated was a leak in ministry that gave her appareling location to some rogue wizards. Those rogue wizards wanting the one million galleons on her head for the kill. And those wizards open firing when the girl who lived appeared in the park. And she had never thought about getting hit by the killing curse while port keying away. And what she never even thought about was the consequences of mixing the killing curse, a phoenix, the master of death and an activated portkey. So to say that she was freaked out when she woke up in another parallel universe would be an understatement._

 _ **AN;**_ _ **I am really sorry from the errors and mistakes here. I don't have any idea of when I'll update next but I do know that there will be an update. I have written 9k+ words already. I just need to type it down. Sand I will update fifteen again! I promise. Thank you for reading this. And please drop a review with suggestions if you can.**_

 _ **Lotsa love**_

Ummay


End file.
